Your Laces Aren't Tied
by Bluechii2k3
Summary: Relationships. Secrets. Love. Hate. All the things that keep the connection between them. Pairings:Various .Yaoi.


The temperature is rising, I can feel it. Our bodies are pressed so closed together. I love it. Our tongue's are dancing. I love a lot. Our saliva mixing and moans exchanging. I love it so much. His hands are everywhere and I don't give a damn. I cant help it. Not one bit. Kankuro Sabaku. He's the one I cant get enough of. My secret. My love. I just...

_RING! RING!_

I pull away and try to catch my breath a bit before I pick up my cell. Kankuro looks pretty annoyed at me, but he knows better. He wont tell me anything. I pick it up after the third ring; it was Shino. My boyfriend. The one who I am openly dating, but secretly cheating on. The passion was there in the beginning. Its dead now. He's just so predictable. Too predictable. I hate it. I hate him.

I curse as he asks me where I am at. "Im on the roof." It was a lie. Why would it be the truth? I couldn't tell him. He still loved me. I hate him, but not enough to hurt too badly. I think? With what Im doing now, he'd be angry. Very angry.

"Kiba, I'm going to you." He spoke quickly, quietly.

"Ah! You don't have to. I'm going to go to the lunchroom now. Just needed some air!" I can see Kankuro pouting from the corner of my eye. I cant help but to smile at him. He was just so adorable when he pouted like that.

"Usual spot." He hangs up. Just like that. He doesn't say anything more. I hate when he does that. I put away my phone, looking at Kankuro. "I have to go to him..."

He just smile at me before pecking my lips. "I'll sneak into your house later, love." I cant help but blush a bit before grinning brightly. I give him one last kiss before starting to fix my clothes. Kankuro just loved messing with it. Though its always messy from the beginning. I ruffle up my hair a bit, walking out the staircase me and Kankuro were making out in. I walk to the lunchroom where Shino was waiting for me.

When I walk into the lunchroom, its as rowdy as ever. I walk to the to the table by the exit where Shino was sitting by himself. He's so anti-social. Makes me wonder if he's crazy with his obsession with bugs. I shudder. I hate bugs. Im not scared of them though. I just don't like them. I cant tell Shino that. He gets upset. "Sit." I snap out of my thoughts and I noticed I was standing in front of the table, dazed out. I sit down like a good boy, grinning at him.

"You look happy to see me." He doesn't. His face is blank. The only time I can get a actual smile or something is during sex. His shades hide his eyes, I like his eyes. They were the only thing I liked about him.

"I havent seen you all day. This is the first time I've seen you." Yes, I do avoid him! Its not to be mean though...I just didn't want to see him. I am not a mean guy! Am I?

"Sorry, been pretty busy with trying to keep up with school work." I grin. That was the first truth I have told him in three months. "I'll make it up to you soon." I notice the corners of his mouth twitching up lightly. He cant smile. If he does, its creepy as well. Like those mad killers in those scary movies.

"Friday. Date. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Yeah, sure." Something I couldn't deny or he'll get suspicious. I hate when he just says it all without even asking me if I'm free or anything...I cant say anything to him or he'll get all pissy and make me make a scene.

"Good."

I grin at him, stretching. My eyes scanning over everyone in the lunchroom before it lands on a redhead. He smiles at me before going back to chatting with some friends. He's Sasori; Kankuro's best friend. He knows about us and is happily keeping a secret for us. If he didn't. Well, Kankuro would murder him. I wouldn't want that, Sasori's a pretty nice guy. When he isn't so focused on school. I scan the lunchroom before my eyes land on Kankuro. Our eyes lock for a moment. I look away, back at Shino. We don't know each other around everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Now, now I know I havent updated much, but blame my writers block!!  
This was an idea that just like came to me awhile ago and I've been wanting to write it...I just didnt know how to start and there it is!! I will be updating 'Silent Whispers Of Lust' soon! For now review this story and tell me what you guys think. I want to know!! 3**


End file.
